


Spooky Shit Rewrite

by princess_emiliana



Category: Drake & Josh, Owl City (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Gay, Love Story, MAJOR ANGST BEWARE KDFKZNFBJKNJDFNBH, Plants, Tragic Love Story, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, for my onee-chan isabelle OwO, god please help me & my comrades, lit up the woRLD AS I FELL ASLEEP, now hug me brotha, poor josh lmao he got snatched good, there's a mysterious forest spirit moaning, tragic, you would not believe your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_emiliana/pseuds/princess_emiliana
Summary: I kept running. Eventually, though, I tripped. All I could hear was his voice, saying the same thing over and over. Urging, begging me to join in. Slowly getting louder the more I tried furthering myself from it."You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies.."ORthe story of how Josh Peck became an eternal meme.





	Spooky Shit Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bushdid911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushdid911/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spooky shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948814) by [Bushdid911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushdid911/pseuds/Bushdid911). 



I pushed my legs down and back as I sprinted across the forest floor, trying to distance myself from the evil genius whispering lullabies in my ear. In an attempt to silence his soothing chants, I asked him a question through shaky breaths.

"Imagine how is touch the sky?" 

No response.

I thought, maybe, that he pondered his whispering in order to answer me. Instead, an eery response sent chills down my body.

" _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns.._ "  I screamed, and choked on snot and tears as I tried lengthening my stride as a substitute for speed. _If I can push myself across the ground,_ I thought,  _maybe I'll get somewhere faster._

" _Slowly._ "

And with the tempo of his voice, almost in slow motion, I lurched towards the vast assortment of plant life laying out in front of me.

Almost waiting for me to fall.

To swallow me up.

To whisper in my ear, forever.

" _I_ _t's hard to say i'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,"_

_'cause everything is never as it seems."_

Just like Adam said, things can change very quickly. Especially when they were never what you thought they were in the first place. So instead of falling, I made myself stand.

And for three seconds, I owned the forest. 

I walked, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. My legs were burning, but I didn't care. A light wind seemed to caress my curves, whispering wonderful things to me.

Until I realized what those wonderful words were.

" _Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance._ "

The next line made my blood curdle.

 _"A foxtrot above my head,_ "

_"A sock-hop beneath my bed.."_

_"The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._ "

Ignoring his incessant rambling of beautiful sounds, I bolted forwards again. I might've gotten out if I realized what I had to do.

" _Why do I tire of counting sheep,_ "

" _When I'm far too tired to go to sleep_?"

My voice was shakey, but I managed to get my voice to echo out among the trees louder than Adam's.

 

_**"Your mom GAY!"** _

He seemed to stop for a minute or two, and I started to relax. I laid down on the forest floor once more, and smiled up at the stars peeking through the thousands of branches and leaves, and saw a great horned owl staring right back down at me.

I heard him whisper to me one last time, the owl's beak moving with his voice.

" _You would not believe your eyes.."_

There was no panic this time.

"... _If ten million fireflies.._ "

As soon as the words left his mouth, millions upon millions of tiny yellow-orange bugs took flight from the trees and glittered -- ecstatic to have a new dance student.

_"Lit up the world as I fell asleep."_

A long sigh came from my chest as I gazed upon his illuminated figure, shrouded in golden starlight.

" _Cause they fill the open air,"_

But shouldn't I get back to Drake? What about dad, and my stepmom? Would they even miss me? Surely, at least it'd cross their minds.. 

_"And leave teardrops everywhere.."_

Whatever. It's not important. I was being absorbed into the sea of green, but now I could hear many more voices. Nothing louder than a whisper, nothing quieter than a breath.  I could see Adam looking down at me again, with those big, owly orbs.

_"You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha hope y'all had fun w this one, i'll prolly be doing more like this but some serious ones are definitely due. hmu with prompts/fandoms ig?


End file.
